Recomeço!
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Alheia ao envolvimento de seu namorado com a máfia, Milena teve que largar sua carreira para fugir desse pesadelo que se tornou a sua vida. Porém, ela conta com a ajuda e proteção de seu amado primo e isso pode fazer com que sua vida possa tomar rumos inesperados.
1. Resgate

A sala estaria totalmente na penumbra se não fosse um fio de claridade que adentrava por uma minúscula fresta da janela velha, fazendo com que ela conseguisse visualizar parte de seu cativeiro. O cheiro forte de sujeira misturado ao odor ocre de sangue, entrava rasgando em suas narinas, fazendo com que tivesse vontade de vomitar. Queria sair dali, correr, gritar, pedir ajuda, mas seu corpo estava fraco, debilitado. Sentia que tinha algumas fraturas em seu corpo devido a dor extenuante que sentia, pois as torturas físicas e psicológicas estavam cada vez mais duras. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, já havia perdido a esperança de ser resgatada e todo dia orava a Deus para que acabasse com seu tormento.

Deitada em um canto do quarto, seus olhos verdes-água outrora tão vivos, agora estavam parados fitando o fio de luz, tentando distinguir se era dia ou noite, mas já não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Tudo o que conseguiu foi que grossas lágrimas começassem a rolar pelo seu rosto calejado enquanto tentava reprimir os soluços.

– Por que aquele canalha fez isso comigo? – se perguntou num sussurro, em um momento que conseguiu controlar o choro, mesmo sabendo que não obteria a resposta.– Tomara que você sofra tudo o que estou sofrendo. Não, você merece algo pior. Desgraçado! – sibilou, trêmula de raiva.

Voltou a chorar, até que vencida pelo cansaço e pelas dores, adormeceu. Acordou num sobressalto, ouvindo os passos pesados sobre o piso de madeira até pararem diante da porta de seu cativeiro, onde ali soube que sua tortura retornaria. Seus algozes queriam que confessasse algo que não sabia, mas eles não compreendiam isso. Resignada com sua situação, viu dois homens fortes virem em sua direção puxando-a com força, não se importando com seu estado.

Depois de um tempo a arrastando de qualquer jeito pelos corredores chegaram até a sala tão conhecida por si. A colocaram na mesma cadeira de sempre, amarrando suas pernas e mãos com cordas que pareciam queimar sua pele e ali esperou o seu maior algoz se aproximar, o que não tardou para acontecer. O homem gordo, de meia idade, com um sorriso cínico e inescrupuloso parou diante de si fazendo com que voltasse seus olhos pra ele.

– Ragazza, vai cooperar conosco hoje!? É só dizer onde ele está que a soltamos – segurou no queixo da mulher, fitando o rosto emagrecido, sujo e ferido – Me parte o coração ver uma jovem tão bonita e cheia de vida como você nesse estado – falou com escárnio e com uma voz falsamente triste.

A jovem num rompante mordeu o dedo do seu algoz, que havia colocado próximo aos seus lábios, quase arrancando um pedaço. O homem soltou um grito de agonia e no mesmo instante levantou sua mão livre, desferindo um forte tapa no rosto feminino. A agressão foi tão forte que fez a mulher cair juntamente com a cadeira ao chão e, dessa vez, foi ela quem soltou um grito sentindo o gosto de sangue nos lábios.

– Menina, ao invés de cooperar é isso que faz? – o homem estava enfurecido e, sem se importar com o dedo ferido, agarra com força os longos cabelos castanhos-acobreados e a levanta, recolocando a cadeira no lugar – Eu devia era matá-la para deixar de ser atrevida. Aliás, acho que é isso mesmo que farei.

O homem, que se chamava Giuseppe, caminhou até um dos homens que faziam guarda, sacando uma arma da cintura dele, onde verificou se estava carregada e voltou para onde a jovem estava. Ela fechou os olhos, intimamente agradecia por finalmente seu tormento chegar ao fim, mas o que ouviu foram vários tiros começarem a ser disparados do lado de fora. Abriu os olhos vendo Giuseppe ordenar aos homens para irem averiguar o que estava ocorrendo. Assim que eles saíram, trancou a porta colocando-se de guarda.

O medo tomou conta da jovem. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que a qualquer momento sairia pela boca, pois a respiração acelerada fazia doer seu peito. Logo os tiros, no lado de fora, cessaram e um silêncio pairou naquele local. Giuseppe não sabia o que fazer, mas mantinha-se de guarda à espera da volta dos seus comparsas. Todavia, um fato estranho fez com que o homem gordo começasse a suar frio e a ficar trêmulo. Uma fumaça esbranquiçada começou a passar pelas frestas da porta e um frio começou a percorrer o cômodo. Mas não era um frio de uma queda de temperatura, e sim, um frio macabro, horripilante que fez com que Giuseppe, mesmo com dificuldade, caminhasse até a jovem sentada e se escondesse atrás dela pensando que qualquer coisa que entrasse pela porta atingiria ela primeiro.

Milena estava igualmente apavorada com tudo aquilo. A fumaça aos poucos tomava conta do lugar, e nela, vozes de agonia podiam ser ouvidas. A jovem queria gritar, mas sua voz não saia. Já Giuseppe caminhou até a janela, onde começou a tentar derrubá-la, mas antes que conseguisse, sentiu alguma coisa segurá-lo no braço. Ao virar o rosto, viu uma mão com uma espécie de luva dourada, onde seus olhos amedrontados seguiram o caminho do braço até chegar no rosto do homem.

– Ora, ora, estava pensando em ir embora e não aproveitar o melhor da festa? – falou com escárnio para Giuseppe que esbugalhou mais os olhos. – A diversão está só começando.

– Q-quem é você? – o bandido perguntou, após um tempo, processando em sua mente tudo o que estava acontecendo.

– Eu? Sou o seu pior pesadelo! – riu maleficamente enquanto soltava o braço de Giuseppe, desaparecendo em seguida.

O homem, por causa da brusquidão e do susto, caiu de bunda no chão e num ímpeto de proteção, ergueu a mão que segurava a arma tentando mirar em algo, mas tudo o que via eram vultos e a risada macabra do homem ecoando pelo cômodo. O pânico era tanto que ele já não sabia o que era real ou ilusão, se é que alguma coisa ali era real quando num vislumbre, viu o mesmo homem parar novamente diante de si sustentando o mesmo olhar de desdém e o sorrisinho cínico de antes.

– Está gostando da festinha, Giuseppe!? Porque eu estou me divertindo muito.

O homem gordo ergueu a mão começando a disparar. Todavia, foi com surpresa que viu o homem diante de si desviar das balas como se elas fossem brinquedos. Tomado pelo pânico, ajoelhou-se diante de Máscara da Morte, juntou as mãos em prece e com a voz trêmula pediu:

– Clemência, senhor. Eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor não me mate.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer, que estava se divertindo e muito com tudo aquilo, ao ouvir as palavras do homem, gargalhou alto se deleitando mais com aquela cena. Fitou os olhos do homem e dessa vez seu semblante fechou. Em um segundo, sua diversão virou uma ira incontida, onde se aproximou de Giuseppe pegando-o pelo pescoço o erguendo até próximo seu rosto.

– Clemência!? Depois de tudo o que você fez com aquela jovem, ainda tem a audácia de pedir clemência? – falou entredentes.

O canceriano estava com ganas de matar aquele maldito e levar a cabeça do homem como recompensa, mas havia prometido à sua Deusa que não mais faria isso, mas uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Seguir causando mais um pouco de terror ao homem não faria mal algum. Voltou a desenhar um sorriso cínico nos lábios enquanto caminhava lentamente até o bandido. Já Giuseppe, mesmo tomado pelo pânico ao ver a aproximação do homem, começou a recuar seus passos até bater na parede atrás de si. Viu os olhos azuis do dourado adquirirem um tom avermelhado e, ao redor do corpo dele, uma espécie de aura surgiu. Giuseppe engoliu em seco, não conseguia premeditar as ações do Cavaleiro de Câncer, mas seu instinto apitava dizendo que boa coisa não viria dali.

– Sei grassoni – Máscara da Morte falou enquanto levantava o dedo indicador da mão direita – Vamos dar um passeio? – de seu dedo uma luz surgiu em forma de ondas, envolvendo ele e Giuseppe.

O bandido viu seu corpo cair ao chão e seu espírito se desprender ao mesmo tempo que era puxado, como se fosse um ímã. Instantes depois, se viu num local escuro e, ao longe, avistou várias pessoas perfiladas caminhando até um imenso buraco. Tentou correr até lá, mas ao sentir que havia pisado em algo, olhou na direção do pé vendo várias caveiras espalhadas pelo chão lamacento. Giuseppe devido ao susto, caiu de bunda no chão, olhou em volta tentando encontrar o canceriano, mas não o encontrou. Quando num piscar de olhos Máscara da Morte apareceu diante de si.

– Está com medinho!? Pois saiba que isso não é nada comparado ao sofrimento de Milena, você merece ficar preso no Yomotsu pela eternidade – o dourado segurou no pescoço do homem e o carregou até a beira do abismo.

O algoz de Milena começou a se debater e a gritar, o pânico já havia tomado conta de seu ser a ponto de não conseguir raciocinar mais. Tudo o que sentiu foi um liquido quente escorrendo por suas pernas.

– Quem diria que o grande Giuseppe, responsável por várias torturas em pessoas inocentes não aguentaria um sustinho? Fez até xixi nas calças! – Máscara da Morte zombava do homem e, quando ia prosseguir, recebe uma mensagem via cosmo de Athena.

– Cavaleiro, você já está indo longe demais. Lembre-se de sua promessa!

– Cazzo – reclamou – Agora que tava ficando divertido.

Foi com muito custo que controlou sua raiva e vontade de soltar o bandido pelo abismo do Hirasaka, voltando com ele ao plano físico e tudo o que fez foi dar um soco bem dado no nariz de Giuseppe que caiu desacordado no chão. Após isso, o dourado caminhou até Milena que estava igualmente desacordada, tocou em seu pescoço constatando que estava viva, provavelmente a coitada havia desmaiado por causa do susto.

– Tsc… acho que exagerei. – falou enquanto coçava a nuca, sem jeito.

Ajoelhou no chão, fitando o rosto da jovem, antes tão bonito, agora quase irreconhecível e isso apertou seu coração. Em nada aquela jovem lembrava a linda e cheia de vida que ele conhecia. Rapidamente, começou a desamarrar as cordas que a mantinham presa e, com cuidado a ergueu no colo, recebendo em resposta uma reclamação por causa da dor.

– Acabou, Mi. Vamos para casa! – sussurrou rente ao ouvido feminino e antes que desse o primeiro passo, viu a jovem abrir os olhos e fitá-lo, confusa.

– N-não me machuque, por favor. Eu imploro!!!!

– Shiiii… sou eu Milena, não vou machucá-la, pelo contrário, vim buscá-la para irmos embora.

Ela abriu um pouco mais os olhos – F-Felippo é você!? – perguntou num sussurro antes de começar a chorar compulsivamente, mas desta vez eram lágrimas de alegria e alívio porque sabia que finalmente seu martírio havia chegado ao fim.

Antes que o dourado pudesse responder, aconchegou seu rosto no peitoral da armadura dele e antes de adormecer, viu surgir ao lado deles, um outro homem, trajando uma armadura parecida com a que seu primo usava e antes que tivesse tempo para processar tudo o que estava acontecendo, uma luz dourada os envolveu e num piscar de olhos se viu em outro lugar.

Continua...

x.x.x.x.x

Sei grassoni - seu gordão


	2. Um lugar seguro

Milena abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a luminosidade que adentrava pela janela fazia suas pupilas doerem, piscou-as tentando focalizar seu olhar e assim que conseguiu, fitou o teto todo feito em mármore. Depois, olhou em volta para analisar o ambiente e tentar descobrir onde estava, mas nada naquele quarto no estilo grego antigo ajudava. Forçou sua mente e, aos poucos, as lembranças de tudo o que havia acontecido consigo começaram a surgir como um turbilhão fazendo sua cabeça latejar, ao mesmo tempo que o temor tomou conta de si, mas a lembrança de Felippo indo ajudá-la fez com que relaxasse seu corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos pensou em levantar, mas ao fazer isso, sentiu sua visão escurecer e uma tontura tomar seu corpo, onde respirou fundo obrigando a se manter desperta. Ficou assim por mais alguns minutos até que conseguiu fazer com que o mal estar passasse. Tentou levantar mais uma vez, mas antes que fizesse, um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção, olhou em direção ao ruído onde viu adentrar no cômodo Helena, esposa do primo.

– Milena, que bom que acordou. Como você está se sentindo? – Helena perguntou sentando no colchão.

– Estou bem, eu acho, não sinto mais dores, mas ainda me sinto fraca. Onde estou? O que aconteceu comigo? Como vim parar aqui? E o que aconteceu com aqueles bandidos?

Helena soltou uma risadinha divertida por causa das várias perguntas que a amiga fazia. – Calma Mi, uma pergunta por vez, mas antes… – levantou, puxando a leve coberta que cobria o corpo da sua hóspede – Vou pedir para trazer algo para você comer, deve estar faminta.

Ao ouvir essa palavra foi então que Milena se deu conta da fome que estava. Foi com satisfação que viu a esposa do primo sair e voltar minutos depois carregando uma bandeja, que depositou em cima da mesinha e a ajudou a se sentar, entregando em seguida a refeição. Era uma sopa, mas Milena estava achando deliciosa.

– O Felippo irá responder tuas perguntas depois – Helena falou enquanto voltava a sentar na cama, onde Milena estava.

– Tá bem, obrigada por estar cuidando de mim Helena. – a italiana respondeu com um sorriso e depois que terminou sua refeição, colocou a bandeja de volta na mesinha e abraçou a asgardiana.

– Não precisa agradecer, prima – respondeu ainda abraçada a outra – Mas agora vamos sair dessa cama?

Milena assentiu enquanto sentava na beirada da cama e, diferentemente de antes, não sentiu o mal estar, a fraqueza havia ido embora também. Percebendo que estava tudo certo com seu corpo, se ergueu com a ajuda de Helena que a levou até o banheiro, onde Milena fez sua higiene e enquanto se olhava em frente ao espelho foi que percebeu que sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal e o rosto mais esquálido, mas não havia nenhum sinal de ferimento ou cicatriz, o que a surpreendeu.

– Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo? – perguntou.

– Um dia – respondeu a asgardiana. – Você estar curada é porque a Deusa Athena usou seu poder.

– Entendi! – murmurou tentando entender como a deidade poderia fazer isso.

– Milena, eu sei que é confuso, mas logo você entenderá tudo, está bem? – Helena falou sorrindo – Agora vamos, está um dia lindo lá fora.

A esposa de Máscara da Morte voltou ajudar a prima a voltar para o quarto, onde escolheu um vestido leve para que ela colocasse. Depois de tudo pronto, ambas caminharam até a sala. Durante o caminho, Milena olhava tudo com encantamento.

– É bonito aqui, não é? – a voz de Helena chamou sua atenção.

– É lindo! – concordou

Ao chegarem na sala, Helena sentou a outra no sofá, pois iria terminar de organizar algumas coisas antes de poder dar um passeio com a prima. Se despediu e foi até a cozinha.

Milena, não ficou muito tempo sozinha, pois logo o guardião da Quarta Casa estava chegando no cômodo que estava.

– Como se sente, Mi? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado, enquanto sentava ao lado da prima.

– Eu estou bem, me sinto bem melhor. – respondeu com um sorriso contido. – Por favor, me explica o que aconteceu e como me encontrou.

Antes de começar seu relato, o dourado adquiriu um semblante sério, fitou a prima, suspirou fundo e começou a relatar.

– Mi, há uns dias atrás tua mãe veio até a Grécia e me procurou. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, chorava muito e eu claro, fiquei muito preocupado. Com muito custo, ela conseguiu me explicar que você havia sido raptada pela máfia italiana e que eles estavam chantageando ela e seu pai também. Eles não tinham ideia do que fazer e por isso me procuraram – parou o relato um instante para ajeitar o corpo no sofá, aproveitando também para que a prima assimilasse suas palavras – Na hora meu sangue ferveu, quis ir atrás de você, mas meus amigos pediram para me acalmar porque do jeito que eu estava não iria conseguir fazer nada direito. E eles estavam certos. Fui falar com Athena e ela pediu para que a Fundação Graad investigasse e depois de uns dias eles conseguiram encontrar seu paradeiro. Foi então que parti imediatamente e o resto você já sabe.

– E como eles estão? Onde eles estão? – perguntou após alguns minutos, parecia em choque.

– Calma, eles estão bem. – suspirou mais uma vez – Eles ficaram na companhia de dois companheiros meus, o Afrodite e o Shura e eles estão vindo para cá. – respondeu vendo o semblante de Milena mudar para o de alívio. – Eles estiveram aqui enquanto você dormia.

– Obrigada, Felippo – o abraçou, as lágrimas já corriam em abundância pela pele alva do rosto – Obrigada por cuidar de mim e de meus pais.

– Prima… – o dourado retribuiu o abraço – Você sabe que no meu passado eu fiz muita besteira e também muita maldade, mas quando recebi essa nova chance, mesmo achando que não merecia, jurei à minha Deusa e à Helena que seria um novo homem e tenho tentado cumprir essa promessa. Por isso, jamais deixaria vocês desamparados, vocês são minha família e não queria perdê-los.

– Eu sei disso. – ela murmurou fungando, mas suas dúvidas ainda não haviam cessado. Por isso separou o abraço, limpou as lágrimas e o olhou – Mas como estou sem ferimentos? Eu tinha certeza que tinha algumas fraturas.

– É que quando chegamos aqui, Athena já nos aguardava. Ao ver seu estado, ela usou o poder de cura em você.

– E como ela faz isso? – Milena perguntou, tentando entender como Athena fazia aquilo.

– Prima, aos poucos você vai descobrir, é muita coisa para explicar. Agora tente relaxar, okay.

A italiana assentiu que sim, iria fazer mais algumas perguntas, mas um barulho vindo do lado de fora da área privativa da quarta casa chamou a atenção de ambos. Era Mu pedindo para adentrar, o que foi concedido pelo canceriano.

O Cavaleiro de Áries trazia consigo os pais de Milena, que assim que a viram correram para abraçá-la. – Minha filha, como é bom revê-la, ficamos tão preocupados. – a mãe da jovem a abraçava forte, enquanto chorava.

– Mãe, está tudo bem agora! – a moça chorava também. Puxou o pai e os três ficaram ali por um bom tempo naquele abraço triplo.

Máscara da Morte, Mu e Helena, que já havia se desocupado e havia ido até a sala para ver como Milena estava, viram a cena igualmente emocionados, principalmente o canceriano. Havia errado tanto em seu passado e agora ver uma família se reunindo por sua causa e porque havia feito o bem, era emocionante. O dourado foi retirado de seus devaneios com Milena o puxando para que se juntasse o abraço.

Depois do momento em família, o italiano chamou sua prima e tios até onde o ariano estava. – Mi, esse é Mu, Cavaleiro de Áries.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo Mu, fico muito grata por estar ajudando a cuidar dos meus pais. – Milena falou estendendo a mão para ele. Depois que o analisou melhor, notou que ele era o outro homem que havia aparecido em seu cativeiro. – Ah, desculpe, mas acho que você estava com Felippo na hora que ele me ajudou, não é?

– Isso mesmo! – respondeu o muviano, também estendendo a mão pra ela.

– Então também devo te agradecer. Sou muito grata a vocês e se eu puder retribuir de alguma forma…

– Não é necessário, fico muito honrado em ajudá-la.

– Filha, Mu é um moço muito bom, sem contar que ele é um amor de pessoa.

O ariano corou diante do comentário da mais velha, mas apesar de toda sua timidez, conseguiu agradecer os elogios.

– Mi – Helena resolveu interromper o momento, para alívio do muviano. – Agora que você se sente melhor, vamos dar um passeio, está um dia lindo lá fora.

– Isso mesmo, filha! E se você der sorte, vai ver como tem um homem mais bonito que o outro nesse lugar. – Sandra, a mãe de Milena – sussurrou para filha, o que fez com que balançasse a cabeça negativamente. Sua mãe não mudava nunca.

A asgardiana guiou a italiana até a entrada das Doze Casas. Apesar de Milena estar melhor, achou prudente não se estender muito na caminhada, com medo que a prima tivesse uma recaída. Ao voltarem para a Quarta Casa, eles passaram por Mu, que já havia retornado para a Primeira Casa e foi então que reparou que o Cavaleiro tinha uma beleza um tanto exótica, além de ser muito charmoso. Diante do intenso olhar que a prima de Máscara da Morte lhe lançava, o ariano apenas sorriu. De certa forma, sentiu-se feliz porque viu o estado que a moça estava e agora vê-la tão bem, fez com que tivesse certeza que fez a escolha certa, poder ajudar as pessoas era algo único. Após o grupo sumir de sua visão, retornou para a área privativa de sua casa.

x.x.x.x.x

O restante do dia transcorreu tranquilo para Milena. Estava tranquila por ter recebido a ajuda do primo, pois muitas pessoas com certeza não tiveram essa chance. Ela e os pais sabiam do passado de Máscara da Morte, assim como sabiam tudo sobre o Santuário, mas também eram testemunhas do quanto ele havia mudado e agora estava disposto a fazer o bem.

Nesse momento, a jovem italiana estava sentada na varanda do quarto que ocupava na Quarta Casa. A brisa suave que vinha do mar juntamente com a bela paisagem do céu estrelado fazia com que seu coração ficasse calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma certa apreensão tomou conta de si. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido ao certo com seus algozes. O que sabia da máfia italiana era que eles iam a fundo quando queriam algo e, para eles, ela era a culpada por tudo o que havia acontecido. Pensando nisso, mais uma vez deixou seus pensamentos a levarem até seu ex-namorado e em como deixou-se levar por ele.

Com a cabeça a mil, retornou para dentro do quarto, colocou o pijama e deitou, onde o som das ondas batendo nas pedras ajudou a embalar seu sono.

Continua...


	3. Primeiras Explicações

O sono de Milena estava calmo, mas logo começou a ficar conturbado, porque as cenas do que viveu no cativeiro vieram com força. Por causa disso, ela acordou num sobressalto, sua respiração estava acelerada e os longos cabelos estavam colados ao corpo, devido ao suor.

– Estava bom demais para ser verdade! – murmurou passando a mão sobre o rosto molhado. – Estava achando estranho não ter pesadelos por causa do que vivi, mas parece que me enganei.

Após se acalmar um pouco, voltou a se deitar, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir, então resolveu levantar. Odiava ficar se revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir. Olhou o relógio e ainda era muito cedo, trocou de roupa e foi até a cozinha preparar um café. Chegando ao cômodo, a serva já estava com quase tudo pronto.

– Senhorita Milena, acordada tão cedo? Aconteceu algo?

– Perdi o sono, como não ia conseguir voltar a dormir resolvi levantar. O café está pronto?

– Está sim! Sente-se que já lhe sirvo.

– Não precisa se incomodar comigo, Alexandra. Eu posso fazer isso!

– Faço questão! – a serva falou convicta.

Milena sorriu e se encaminhou até a mesa enquanto Alexandra pegava a xícara e o café que terminava de passar. Depois, foi até a geladeira pegando de lá queijo, presunto, margarina, geléias. E, por fim, levou até a mesa bolos e pães. – Deseja mais alguma coisa?

– Não, está ótimo! Tem até coisa demais aqui – Milena voltou a sorrir. – Obrigada!

Após terminar seu café, como Máscara da Morte e Helena ainda não haviam levantado, resolveu dar um passeio pelo Santuário e conhecer um pouco mais daquele lugar. Com isso em mente, avisou a serva e rumou até a saída do Templo de Câncer. Enquanto descia as escadarias, ela admirava o Monte Zodiacal, pois era impossível não se impressionar com toda a arquitetura no estilo grego antigo. Quando chegou em Áries, Kiki estava fazendo uma de suas traquinagens no salão de lutas da Primeira Casa. O pequeno, ao vê-la, foi até ela e Milena deu um sorriso tímido com a tentativa dele de disfarçar o que fazia.

– Oi, eu sou Kiki. Precisa de alguma coisa? – o pequeno saltitava em frente da mais velha.

– Ah, não! Só estou de passagem. Obrigada. – Já se encaminhava para a saída quando Mu surgiu ao seu lado, o que fez com que desse um pulo por causa do susto.

– Bom dia, Milena! Desculpe, não quis assustá-la. Acordou cedo!

– Perdi o sono, – respondeu após conseguir se recompor um pouco – vou aproveitar para dar um passeio. Com licença!

– Posso acompanhá-la? – Mu perguntou, se colocando ao lado da jovem.

– Ahmmm... – hesitou por um instante – Bem, talvez seja uma boa ideia, assim você pode me mostrar tudo.

– Será uma honra para mim. Vamos então?

Enquanto os dois saíam pela porta, Kiki ficou olhando a cena sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido, porém logo deu um sorriso sapeca e voltou a fazer suas travessuras.

x.x.x.x.x

– Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Milena perguntou assim que sentaram-se sob uma árvore que possuía longos galhos cheios de folhas, após caminharem por quase todo Santuário, onde Mu mostrou e explicou vários pontos do mesmo.

– Claro! – respondeu enquanto arrumava os cabelos lavanda, que estavam bagunçados por causa do vento.

– Por que você tem essas pintinhas no lugar da sobrancelha? – a italiana ficou com aquela dúvida martelando desde o dia anterior.

– Tenho elas porque, digamos que é uma marca registrada da minha raça, os muvianos.

– Como assim muvianos? Todo mundo sabe que eles estão extintos. – Milena falou, exasperada.

– Bom… é uma longa história. – o ariano sentou ao lado da jovem vendo a curiosidade estampada na face da mesma. – Quase fomos, mas alguns antepassados conseguiram sobreviver e estamos vivendo "ocultos" do resto da sociedade, se posso dizer assim. – ele explicou calmamente. – Em um lugar chamado Jamiel.

– Realmente, há muitos mistérios neste mundo, quem diria! – suspirou e encostou as costas no tronco da árvore, voltando a olhar para o dourado. – Ah, preciso te agradecer também por ter ajudado a me tirar daquele lugar.

– Não precisa agradecer, faço com satisfação e também quem fez tudo foi o Máscara. – também encostou as costas no tronco da árvore.

Os dois ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, admirando a paisagem e conversando. Até que retornaram, Milena se despediu de Mu e seguiu o caminho até o Templo de Câncer.

x.x.x.x.x

Itália.

– Eu não acredito que você deixou ela escapar!!!! – um homem de cabelos e barba grisalhos vociferava com Giuseppe. – Você é um inútil!!!

– M-mas não foi culpa minha, senhor. Apareceu um homem, ele acabou com todos os meus homens e quase fez o mesmo comigo! – o homem gordo tremia diante do seu superior.

– Está querendo me dizer que um ÚNICO homem conseguiu acabar com todos sozinho? Você acha que sou burro, que vou acreditar nisso!?

– Mas é a verdade, não estou mentindo! – Giuseppe engoliu em seco, sabia que era difícil de acreditar em suas palavras, mas teria que fazer o outro acreditar. Afinal era a verdade.

O homem aproximou-se dele e o agarrou pelo colarinho, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva. – Não me interessa se é verdade ou não, a única coisa que importa agora é que você reencontre a moça e faça ela desembuchar tudo, você me entendeu?

– S-sim senhor!!! – no mesmo instante que sentiu as mãos do seu superior o soltar, saiu correndo da sala em direção ao quarto que estava usando.

Quando chegou no cômodo, bateu a porta atrás de si, pois também estava furioso por ter falhado. – Como vou fazer para encontrar aquela mulher? Nem sei por onde começar. – murmurou enquanto andava de um lado para outro. – O jeito será pedir ajuda, mas para quem?

x.x.x.x.x

De volta ao Santuário.

Milena já se encontrava na Quarta Casa e, assim que a viu, Máscara da Morte, logo lhe chamou. – Mi, agora que você está aqui e que tudo está se resolvendo, preciso que me diga o que aconteceu! Por que você foi parar naquele lugar, não me esconda nada, por favor! – falou, sério.

A italiana tremeu em ter que lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu com ela, mas sabia que essa conversa aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde e o primo merecia tal explicação. Todos mereciam. Então suspirou fundo e começou.

– Felippo, como você sabe, conheci o Matheo há mais ou menos um ano. – ele anuiu em concordância. – Tudo ia bem entre nós, ele parecia ser aquele homem que toda mulher deseja: educado, romântico, que faz de tudo para que a gente se sinta bem… enfim, o homem perfeito. Mas não existem pessoas perfeitas e, eu uma boba apaixonada, não percebi que dormia com o inimigo. – suspirou mais uma vez, lembrar de tudo era doloroso porque sentia-se uma idiota. Mas precisava falar, por isso continuou: – Foi há mais ou menos dois meses que comecei a notar que tinha algo estranho, mas sempre que questionava ele disfarçava ou tentava inverter as situações. Tentei de todas as formas descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas não obtive sucesso. Foi então que um dia após sair de um desfile, fui abordada por dois homens. Não lembro de muita coisa, pois eles fizeram algo que fez com que eu apagasse e, quando acordei, estava lá naquele lugar, o resto você já sabe. – Milena com muito custo conseguiu reprimir as lágrimas.

Máscara da Morte a abraçou, imaginava a dor dela, beijou a testa da prima e foi a vez dele falar. – Sinto muito você ter passado por tudo isso, mas não se culpe nem se martirize tanto porque você não tinha como saber. Você é uma vítima desse Matheo. Eu irei encontrá-lo e farei com que pague por tudo o que ele fez. – o canceriano cerrou o punho com raiva. – Mas, me diga: qual era o envolvimento dele com a máfia?

– Pelo que entendi, Matheo passou a "roubar" – fez aspas com os dedos. – armamentos dos grandões e quando descobriram foram atrás do Matheo, mas ele já havia fugido e como eu tinha um relacionamento com esse traste, acharam que eu estava envolvida também.

Máscara levantou do sofá onde estavam sentados, levou a mão até o queixo e após alguns segundos pensando teve uma ideia. Pediu licença para a prima e se retirou do Templo Zodiacal. Ao mesmo tempo, Helena chegou na sala e se sentou ao lado de Milena.

– Eu sinto muito por tudo o que passou. Você é uma moça boa e não falo isso por ser sua prima, mas por causa de sua integridade, e também porque você sempre está disposta a ajudar as pessoas, seja quem for! Por isso, não entendo como há pessoas que podem fazer mal à outras pessoas. Mas esse homem irá pagar por tudo o que fez. – As duas se abraçaram.

– Muito obrigada pela compreensão de vocês, isso tudo é muito importante para mim.

– Você não tem que agradecer, todos nós te amamos, você precisava ver a aflição dos seus pais e do Felippo. Ele, enquanto não descobriu o seu paradeiro, não descansou.

– Eu posso imaginar, nunca quis que isso acontecesse.

– Agora vamos parar de pensar em coisa ruim porque você está bem. – Helena falou, sorridente.

– Sim, você tem razão. – concordou a Italiana. – Agora é me restabelecer para voltar para minha vida.


End file.
